


С днем рождения, Луи

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Луи снова бежит от Лестата. Что же случилось на этот раз?
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 2





	С днем рождения, Луи

Я бежал так быстро, как только мог. Один мрачный серый дом сменял другой, дождь безжалостно хлестал холодными каплями по лицу, а ветер резкими порывами рвал волосы. Давно сбившись с пути, я продолжал бежать по улицам Нового Орлеана, не разбирая дороги. Пару раз я сбил кого-то из прохожих, проигнорировав ругательства, один раз поскользнулся и упал, разбив колено. Боль оставалась где-то вдалеке, а я все бежал и бежал.

Остановился, лишь когда окончательно выбился из сил. Спрятавшись под мостом, в канаве, я дал волю слезам, сжав свои волосы руками. Это было ужасно, невыносимо! Этот дьявол перешел все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, и я ненавидел его за это! Я желал ему остаться под палящими лучами солнца, сгореть дотла, раз и навсегда сгинуть!

Я плакал как ребенок, и один лишь дождь был свидетелем моей слабости. Меня трясло, и я невольно вжался спиной в холодную стену, с безразличием смотря перед собой.

Послышались шаги. Я поднял голову и увидел того, кому только что желал самой страшной смерти. Дьявол с сияющими голубыми глазами, бледной кожей и золотыми волосами. Он приближался с безумной улыбкой и тихо что-то насвистывал себе под нос.

— Луи, Луи, Луи... Что опять произошло? От чего ты убежал в эту канаву? — нараспев произнес он и театрально поморщился, демонстрируя, что ему противно зловонное место.

Не помню, как я кинулся на него, как сжал его горло, расцарапал лицо, как закричал что-то, как он грубо отбросил меня в стену. От сильного удара и боли я ненадолго потерял сознание.

Когда я пришел в себя, этот дьявол нависал сверху и глаза его недобро сияли.

— Идиот! — сказал он. — Да я могу размазать тебя по стенке! Ты хочешь провести вечность в виде кровавого месива?! 

— Пошел... к черту! — с трудом выдавил я, язык заплетался. — Будь проклят, Лестат!

Я с остервенением произнес его имя. Лестат зло зарычал и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ударить меня снова. Раньше он никогда не поднимал на меня руку, да я и не позволил бы ему, но сейчас, когда дошло до драки, он с трудом держал себя в руках, а я был слишком слаб, чтобы ответить. 

— Ну что, что еще тебя не устраивает? — истерично спросил он, всплеснув руками. 

— Ты тварь, убившая мою семью, — безразлично прошептал я.

— Ты переел грязных крыс? — изумлённо спросил Лестат. — Ты не в своем уме и несешь бред, Луи!

Честно, его искреннее недоумение отрезвило меня.

— Кулон моей матери выпал из кармана твоего жилета, — пояснил я. — Ты нашел ее и убил! И забрал трофей! Иначе никак он к тебе попасть не мог... Ты не ведаешь жалости и чести... 

Лестат вскинул брови и на миг, только на миг, мне показалось, что в его глазах отразилась боль.

Дальше все происходило как в тумане. Лестат обзывал меня идиотом и говорил, что ничего подобного он не делал, и что мне надо было спросить его. Он помог мне встать и, приобняв, повел меня домой. Моя спина болела, горела огнем, голова кружилась, я с трудом переставлял ноги. Удар о каменную стену ранил меня сильнее, чем можно было подумать. 

Дома Лестат раздел меня и выбросил мою перепачканную грязью одежду. Только после того, как он усадил меня в ванну, наполненную теплой водой, ко мне постепенно вернулась способность здраво мыслить. Я думал о том, с чего вдруг Лестат стал так заботлив? 

Моя нагота не смущала ни его, ни меня. Такие вещи переставали нас волновать в момент перерождения. К тому же, Лестат и так знал каждую мою родинку, каждый шрам, как и я знал его. Эти знания перешли к нам вместе с кровью, когда Лестат пил мою, а потом отдавал свою. Наверное, я знал его лучше, чем ему хотелось бы. Но этого было не изменить, поэтому я не мог оспорить того, что иногда он называл нас любовниками. 

Да, мы знали друг друга как любовники. Я даже любил его, а он иногда делал вид, что любит. Иногда я ненавидел его до слез и боли, я ненавидел его так, потому что любил, но он был... он был собой, а я не мог сдержаться от язв. 

— Решил сварить меня заживо? — прошептал я, смотря в одну точку перед собой. 

Я поджал колени к груди и обхватил их руками. Удивительно было то, что Лестат больше не обзывал меня и даже не смеялся. Лестат опустился и уткнулся лбом в мое колено. Таким я видел его редко, и он никогда не открывал мне того, что его волнует. Лестат тянулся ко мне, желал моей нежности и моего тепла, но сам оставался от меня далек. Он провел носом по моему колену и отстранился. 

— Роза. На столе лежала роза, — произнес он.

— Я выбросил ее в окно, — безразлично ответил я. — Не знаю, кто ее приволок.

— Я приволок. Тебе, — ответил он и, встав, вышел из ванной.

Я вышел из ванной уже в новых чистых вещах. С моих волос капала вода, я приблизился к креслу Лестата и положил на стол ту самую розу.

— С улицы притащил? — Мой создатель удивленно вскинул брови.

— Прошу, скажи мне, откуда у тебя кулон, — прошептал я.

— А розу принес как взятку? — Лестат холодно глянул на меня.

— Я прошу, — повторил я.

Лестат ненадолго задумался. Он выглядел более чем серьёзным, и мне было очень непривычно от этого. 

— Твоя мать принесла этот кулон на твою могилу. А ты не знал? Да, у тебя есть могила, — пояснил он. — Точнее, это не могила, а просто... знак памяти. Остатки разрушенной часовни твоего брата. Она каждый год приходит туда, как на могилу. Я решил отдать кулон тебе. На холодном камне от него толку не будет, а твоя матушка была рада, что он достанется тебе. Не бойся! Она приняла меня за ангела. И решила, что я доставлю этот подарок к тебе прямо в рай. 

Лестат извлек из кармана кулон и протянул его мне. Я взял до боли знакомый предмет и сжал его в руке.

— Но с чего вдруг? Зачем ты принес его? — не понимал я. — С чего такая забота и доброта?

— Роза была по той же причине, — ответил Лестат и встал с кресла. — Сегодня четвертое октября, Луи.

— И? — Я чуть нахмурился, ничего не понимая.

— Твой день рождения, Луи. Сегодня тебе исполнилось бы тридцать, — терпеливо пояснил Лестат. — Твоя матушка принесла кулон как подарок и пожалела, что не может вручить его тебе. Я обещал ей, что передам.

Лестат начал удалятся из комнаты. Я нерешительно взял розу и посмотрел на ее прекрасные алые лепестки.

— Ты принес мне розу... на мой человеческий день рождения? — недоверчиво спросил я.

Он остановился, полуобернулся и кивнул. Я бросил розу на пол.

— У меня теперь другой день рождения, — сказал я. — День, когда ты дал мне вечность, Лестат. Прости меня за обвинения. Я и не мог подумать, что ты... 

Я так хотел объяснить ему, что его жестокость, его цинизм так часто сбивают меня с толку! Он приблизился, поднял розу, обнял меня и нежно поцеловал.

— Ты слишком человечен, Луи. Я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал дату своего рождения. — Лестат передал мне розу и улыбнулся, — С днем рождения, мой дорогой.


End file.
